


A media noche

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Birthday, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Había dicho que buscaría la forma de ser el primero en felicitarlo.





	A media noche

Es casi media noche.

Sanada no está acostumbrado a estar despierto hasta semejante hora, por lo que le cuesta mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Pero lo intenta, concentrándose en la pantalla de su celular y recordándose que sería una gran estupidez dormirse cuando falta tan poco.

No es porque tema que este año Niou también decida saludarlo a media noche con una sorpresa que -de nuevo- seguramente no sólo despertaría a toda su familia sino también quizás a sus vecinos, sino por una promesa... que quizás en realidad no lo es.

Porque el que Yukimura comentase que es una lástima que no sea fin de semana para poder quedarse en casa de Sanada y ser el primero en felicitarlo y que tendría que buscar otra forma para ello no significa que realmente vaya a hacerlo.

Un minuto.

Sanada estira su mano derecha para tomar el celular y en medio de la oscuridad le toma unos segundos encontrar el botón adecuado para poder contestar de inmediato en caso de que entre una llamada.

Distraídamente observa en dirección a la ventana en caso de que haya movimiento afuera y en su mente cuenta los segundos que faltan, conteniendo el aliento y recordándose su decisión de simplemente dormir si nada sucede, en vez de dejar que la decepción se lo impida.

Tres... dos... uno...

Todo está en total silencio y Sanada se esfuerza en no suspirar y en lugar de ello cierra los ojos, pero antes de caer dormido el celular que todavía está en su mano comienza a vibrar.

La sorpresa hace que tarde más de lo que quería, pero presiona el botón y contesta tan rápido como le es posible.

—¿Sanada? —Yukimura suena incrédulo y Sanada intenta responderle, aunque un bostezo se interpone y hace que sus palabras se pierdan.

La risa de Yukimura es la prueba de que no está molesto al descubrir que Sanada no está totalmente despierto, pero eso no evita que se sienta avergonzado por ello.

—Asumo que no te desperté —comenta y Sanada puede imaginar que está sonriendo, contento y complacido de que así sea.

—No.

El repentino silencio al otro lado de la línea le hace preguntarse si de repente que quedó dormido y todo fue un sueño pero entonces escucha justo lo que ha estado esperando:

—Feliz cumpleaños, Genichirou.

Son sólo tres palabras dichas en voz muy baja, pero Yukimura realmente fue el primero y aunque puede que el trasnochar para escucharlo le cause problemas más tarde, por ahora puede decir que su cumpleaños ya tuvo un muy buen comienzo.


End file.
